Our Night
by Lady Luna Andrews Riddle
Summary: Our Night  " Num impulso, beijo-o ,demora a corresponder.  - Pansy  - Por favor me faz esquecer- digo num tom de voz choroso, só queria me esquecer deste baile maldito, só queria esquecer o meu amor perdido e meu coração destroçado..."


POV Pansy Parkinson

" Ela sentia-se humilhada, infeliz, como era possível, isso não podia ser. Ele havia a trocado pela Astoria Greengrass, ela não era nada, havia amado ele .

E ele a havia deixado.

Sinto uma mão tocar meu ombro. Me viro com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar. Era Blaise Zabini. Ele me envolve num abraço, me consolando. Eu desabo em cima dele, chorando e chorando. E com as lágrimas indo minha dor.

Num impulso, beijo-o ,demora a corresponder.

- Pansy…

- Por favor…me faz esquecer…- digo num tom de voz choroso, só queria me esquecer deste baile maldito, só queria esquecer o meu amor perdido e meu coração destroçado.

Nisto ele me beija, me levando ate ao sétimo andar, surge uma porta numa parede. Era a sala precisa. Aparece um quarto luxuoso, cheio de puffs pretos, uma cama enorme , com lençóis de cetim preto.

Ele me deita na cama, descendo o ziper do meu vestido, aos poucos e poucos vai me despindo. Eu retiro seu casaco também, vou desabotoando sua camisa. Blaise era lindo, sem dúvida. Arranho seu peito. Olho nos seus olhos, ele estava com os olhos obscurecidos pelo desejo. Me beija nos lábios, me prendendo os braços no processo. Me beijava de forma tão doce como se eu fosse uma rainha que merecia toda a atenção do mundo. Ele desce os beijos pelo o meu pescoço, chupando e lambendo a passagem. Me arranca gemidos meio audíveis.

Ele leva uma das mãos, a abertura do meu sutiã, abrindo-o com perícia. Deixando meus seios a sua disposição, me sinto meio tímida nessa altura e parando para pensar se tinha sido uma boa ideia. Mas não tenho de pensar mais. Com uma mão, estimulava meu mamilo esquerdo, ora acariciava , ora apertava. Gemidos meio altos me saiem da garganta. Mas ele ainda faz mais ao colocar sua boca sugando meu seio direito.

Com minhas mãos livres, agarro os lençóis com força, apertando-os.

Ele desce sua boca do meu seio, solto um gemido de insatisfação que ele ri. Falando baixinho.

- Que impaciente princesa, ainda temos a noite toda…somente aproveita Pansy…

Fico sem fala, para essa afirmação, não tinha toque de malícia, ele simplesmente queria que eu aproveitasse a noite.

Ele continua a incursão pelo o meu corpo, beijando meu ventre, ate chegar na calcinha, levanta minhas pernas, retira a calcinha. Desce minhas pernas para baixo de novo,passava agora as mãos pelas minhas pernas, parando a acariciar minhas coxas, me fazendo soltar um gemido alto. Com uma mão, explora com dois dedos a minha vagina. Me fazendo soltar um grito alto.

Blaise fala no meu ouvido.

- Somente aproveita minha querida Pansy…essa noite é sua…

Aumenta as investidas com seus dedos na minha vagina, me fazendo gemer bem os olhos. Ele parecia se deliciar com meus gemidos.

- Sempre olhei para você, sempre quis você para mim minha Pansy… me deixa refazer teu coração, deixa-me fazer-te feliz….

Abro os olhos , perdida ainda no desejo, olho nos olhos dele. Via tanta sinceridade. Eles eram tão amigos, nunca tinha percebido o que ele sentia por mim. Mas ele nem me deixa falar, aumenta ainda mais a investida dos seus dedos na minha vagina. Me levando ao primeiro orgasmo da noite.

De olhos bem abertos, vejo ele se livrar das calças, e da cueca, nunca deixando de olhar nos meus olhos. Tinha um leve sorriso. Sorrio para ele.

Ele se posiciona sobre mim, olha para mim, como me pedindo autorização. Somente aceno com a cabeça. Ele me penetra de uma estocada só, me fazendo arquejar as costas. Grito alto, ele abafa meu grito, me beijando.

Penetrava lentamente o meu interior, desce seus beijos para meu pescoço, mordendo ao de leve. Ele estava me levando á loucura. Fecho meus olhos.

Estava flutuando além das nuvens, me sentia bem ali, como se fosse o certo ali estar.

Ele aumenta o ritmo das investidas, vai me estocando rapidamente e precisamente.

- Abre os olhos para mim, Pansy…

Abro os olhos na sua direcção, ele me olhava com tanto amor e tanta admiração.

Chegamos no orgasmo nesse momento. Ele cai com seu peso sobre mim, cansado. Devagar se retira de mim, se deitando ao meu lado. Me puxa para seus braços, deito minha cabeça no seu peito. Ficamos uns minutos em silêncio, ele acaricia meu cabelo delicadamente. Ele quebra o silêncio.

- Se arrependeu Pansy…?

Olho nos seus olhos, digo a resposta que me vem no coração.

- Não…

- Me deixa Pansy ?

- Mas você sabe que eu não te amo…

- Te farei me amar, eu te espero o tempo que for preciso…

Eu não me arrependia de nada…so queria continuar ali… com ele me abraçando e acariciando meu cabelo…amando-me…

Uma lágrima cai de meu olho, me aproximo dos seus lábios, beijando-o. Um sorriso escapa de nossos lábios, e a noite prossegue, no seu encanto…"


End file.
